The Story of Legolas and Luinil
by neverendingpast
Summary: Legolas and Luinil have been friends for a few months. What will they do when they meet by chance at the end of a twilight hunt?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- unfortunately, ::sobs:: I don't own any of Tolkien's brilliant characters. Luinil and the storyline (aside from the gollum/legolas leaving part obviously) are mine though!!

A/N: This is my first posted story, please r&r, let me know what you think!! 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

CHAPTER 1- The Hunt- With a Double Meaning

Luinil Lightsong, a tall elf-maid, walked silently through the forest of Mirkwood with a bow and quiver on her back. The beautiful dark-haired elf maiden had been pursuing this particular hart for three days and nights now, and was determined to capture him before this tindomë arrived. Suddenly he came into view, quite in range of her bow. She brought it forward, drew an arrow, and aimed for the hart's heart. She was one of the best archers in Mirkwood, and this time was as always. Luinil brought down her quarry, and walked towards it to pick it up and bring it to Thranduil's halls for the feast that night. Suddenly a handsome, fair-haired, tall male elf walked out of the trees to her left.

"Vedui, Legolas! Elen sila lumenn' omentielvo! And it truly does, of course."

"Mae govannen, Luinil. I have been stalking this hart for 2 nights, and was about to shoot when you brought him down. It was a quite a good shot."

"Well, I have been stalking him for three nights. So it is fitting that I should have him."

"Aiya, do you forget that it's going to my father's hall in any case?"

Luinil laughed softly. "You're right, as usual, Legolas."

She looked at her handsome friend, recognized opportunity when she saw it, and walked closer in towards him. "Legolas, I...I missed you for those three nights."

He knew what she was hinting at, and realized that he did not want to pretend, to conceal the way that he too felt. So he said in a low, velvet voice, "And I you, Luinil."

The two beautiful elves moved closer even towards each other and looked at each other. Legolas realized how beautiful Luinil was, not for the first time, but suddenly he was acutely aware of it. He saw her soft white skin, her delicate-looking but nowhere near fragile limbs, her dark brown hair illuminated in the light of the heavens, and her brown eyes, with just a hint of green around the edges, glinting with a look that was part mischief, part long-awaited joy. They had known each other only a few months' time, but had never been quite this alone before. Luinil was slightly shorter than Legolas, and he watched as she tipped her chin up towards his face, causing her face to tilt towards his. He leaned down, not quite knowing what was going on, and brushed his lips against hers. She responded with a soft whimper, and pressed her lips against his. Neither of them had ever done this before, but somehow they both knew how to. They parted their lips, and allowed their mouths to work against each other and soften.

Luinil had never felt this way. She was tingling all over, and a warm and strange feeling was growing in her stomach. "Legolas," she said, wondering if it was proper to do this, and at the same time enjoying herself enough to not care if it wasn't, "what are we doing?"

Legolas answered, "We are kissing. Surely you know that."

"Yes, I do...but why?"

He was not quite sure himself. "I do not know, Luinil, but it feels right to me."

"To me also. My dwelling is in a tree not far from here; the silly hart led me back almost to the start...Aiya! We must bring the hart to your father!"

"Oh, you are right. Well, then, we may go to my room there..."

They walked over to the magnificent hart and picked it up, tied its feet around a long stick, and bore its weight together to the kitchens of Thranduil's halls. They then walked down a long hall to Legolas' room. He opened the door for her, and she looked up at him. "Should we?" she asked in a soft, hopeful voice. "Yes, Luinil. We truly should." With that she walked through the beautiful carved doorway. Legolas followed and closed the door behind them. As they entered, they were unaware of the man watching them from down the hall. He beheld the door shutting, and decided not to disturb them from their passion

There were new sounds heard in Legolas' room that night. The two former friends had made love, and they lay together quietly for some time afterward. It was almost tindomë...and finally Luinil spoke. "Legolas, that was amazing. I have never felt anything like it. Am I right that we did that in love? You love me, don't you, Legolas? You will stay with me, will you not?"

At this he laughed, for she seemed to be so anxious to know that he loved her. "Of course. Fair Luinil, I shall be faithful to you for all of my years. Amin mela lle."

"And I you, my love, melamin." She arose and walked to the window. Legolas was entranced by her beautiful white body, illuminated by the last light of the stars and the moon. "I should return to my talan, love."

"Well then I shall walk you there."


	2. The Walk to Luinil's Talan

({({({[]})})})-----------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 2- The Walk to Luinil's Talan 

They dressed and walked silently from his room, down the hall, and through the dimly lit forest, to her talan. Legolas kissed Luinil's neck, and she brought his face to hers and kissed his sweet lips. "Thank you, Legolas. I never realized what I felt for you until we were alone this past night. I had a wonderful time. I do love you, and I shall love only you, melamin."

Legolas suddenly laughed. "Aiya, Luinil, you make me so happy." He was struck suddenly with an urge to sing to Elbereth. His beautiful voice rose softly singing a hymn: "A Elbereth Gilthoniel, silviren penna miriel o menel aglar elenath!" At this point, Luinil took over, her high voice clear as crystal: "Na-chaered palan-diriel o galadhremmin ennorath, (here Legolas joined in) Fanuilos, le linnathon nef aear, si nef aearon!"

The two stood, stunned by the beauty of their mingling voices. Then, at once, they said, "I did not know that you sang! Well, I do!" They regressed to laughing, Legolas's a deep, yet clear laugh, Luinil's high and soft. Then Luinil climbed gracefully up to her talan, saying, "Namaarië, Legolas. Lissenen ar' maska'lalaith tenna'lye omentuva. Which will, no doubt, be soon."

"You also, fair Luinil. Namaarië for now."


	3. Thoughts during a sleepless night

A/N please keep reviewing!!! I know this story is sort of mushy, sorry…

Luinil sat on her bed, contemplating what had just happened between herself and Legolas. She had enjoyed it, and Legolas seemed to have also. She had never made love before, nor been in love. She liked what she knew of it. That night, she resolved, she would go to him again, and ask him to talk to his father about their marriage. She knew that he would want to talk to her father...but he could not. Not unless he could raise the dead. For her father, and alas, her mother also, had been attacked by orcs while travelling to Imladris long ago. Aiya, how she missed them, missed their love, missed the times that they sang her to sleep when she was young, missed her only family that were left in Middle-Earth. But maybe, if all went well and the Valar smiled upon her, Legolas could be her family, and could help her make her own.

Across Tar e-Ndaedelos, in the home of Thranduil, Legolas sat on his bed and contemplated the powerful thing that had just happened. He had never noticed Luinil in that light before, glowing with the starlight and moonlight, perspiring slightly from the hunt, with a look of victory on her face. He had never been quite as alone with anyone as he had been when he stepped out of the trees to surprise her and congratulate her on the hart. He had known that she was beautiful, but never as beautiful as she was then, and he had felt attracted to her, but had never had as good an opportunity as he had that night. He was happy that they had made love. He had wondered what it felt like for some time, but had never felt it, the connection between two who were truly destined for one another. He knew that he had felt it this past night.


	4. The Affair is Discovered

**#**#**#**#**#**#**#**#**#**#**#**#**#**#**#**#**#**#**#**#**#**#**#**#

CHAPTER 4- The Affair is Discovered

The next day dawned, and dawn passed, and it was noontime before Legolas awoke. This was noted by the others in the halls of Thranduil, for he was normally one of the first awake. His father's servant, Hallalomeiel, came to Legolas's room once he had awakened, and said to him, "Legolas, your father requests your presence, for you wake late this day, and he wonders why. Also, he wishes to thank you for the hart." She walked to him and held up his soft green-grey robe for him to put on. "Thank you, Halla." She led him to the hall in which his father waited. 

"Vedui, father. You requested my presence?"

"Yes, Legolas," he said, with a slight smirk on his face, "I did. I note that you were gone the last two days."

Legolas did have a legitimate excuse for that. "I was hunting a hart! It was quite determined to escape me."

"But you did bring it down, and I thank you." His smirk grew into a knowing smile.

Legolas knew that he was going to run into a problem. He did not lie. He did not like lying, and so did not do it. So, he knew he could not now. "Father, I did not bring down that hart."

"Oh, and who did, then?"

"I...ai, you know that I cannot lie. Luinil Lightsong did."

His father laughed, a loud and joyful sound. "I knew there was a girl involved. She got the hart before you did?"

"Yes. She had been tracking him a day longer than I. She deserved it."

Thranduil decided to let his son in on his knowledge. "Legolas, I saw you two go into your room." At this Legolas thought, "Apparently I need my own dwelling...". He then said "I do not deny it, father."

"Well you really cannot. But truly, Legolas, it is perfectly fine with me. As long as you love her..."

Legolas laughed. "Aiya, I do, father, I do!!! She is amazing, and I now realize why I have been so happy these past few months that I have known her."

Thranduil was happy for his son. "Well, Legolas, you have my blessing. She is a wonderful woman."

"Thank you, father!"


	5. The Promise

****____****____****____****____****____****____****____****____****____

CHAPTER 5- The Promise

Legolas immediately sprinted to Luinil's talan, and all who saw him pass marveled at the joy of the laughing, smiling elf. When he got there, he promptly cried, "Luinil! Luinil!" He smiled wider when her beautiful face, framed by her long dark hair, peeked out from between the branches. She said "Come up, Legolas!" He climbed up the beautiful brethil tree, and climbed onto her telain. Remembering the night before, and his love for her, he kissed her softly on the mouth. "Mmmm, Legolas...thank you again, melamin!"

"It was my pleasure also, you remember, Luinil! By the way...my father knows. He saw us go into my room last night."

"Aiya, he is not displeased, is he?" she asked, suddenly fearful.

He laughed. "No, he is not. He is happy for me, and he thinks highly of you, Luinil. Oh, and may I meet your parents? I should like to see those who raised my beautiful love."

Her face suddenly clouded slightly, though it was no less beautiful in its distress. "Legolas, my parents died long ago. I was but a girl, and they were travelling...aiya, I miss them!" Tears came to her eyes, and she turned her head. Legolas moved to her side and held her tightly, letting her cry, almost crying himself to have to see the grief of his beloved. "Ai, melamin, it is alright. Cry, cry the tears that you must. You shall see them again someday, love. I am sorry that I asked." 

She responded in a shaky voice, "It is alright. I have only cried alone for so long, and it feels so much better to be supported while you grieve." She looked up at him, and the tears subsided slightly, for she knew that she could build a family with him. "They were my last kin in Middle-Earth...would you help me make another family?"

"Of course I shall, Luinil. That is more than I had dared to hope! I am so happy."


	6. Blissful Life

CHAPTER 6- Blissful Life

They continued this way for many months, always walking along together during the day and the night, eating together, and occasionally disappearing into a certain brethil tree, or into a certain room in the palace of Thranduil. In three months' time, they were married under Luinil's brethil, on a beautiful warm night, a few hours before tindomë. Luinil wore a beautiful silver dress, with a long train and much embellishment, and a beautiful headpiece wrought of silver with clear jewels throughout. Legolas wore a silver tunic with grey pants and a belt of mithril. They still made as beautiful a pair as they did when they met. The ceremony was beautiful, with much joyous singing, celebration, and miruvor after in a glade a slight distance away from the brethil. Then, at tindomë, Legolas carried Luinil to her talan, and they made beautiful love once more. Luinil decided that she was ready to be a mother, and so came to be with child. When the child was born, he was named A'maelelen, which means beloved star. For he was his parents' brightest light, aside from each other, and they loved him with all the parts of their hearts that were not taken up with each other. 


	7. Legolas's Departure

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

CHAPTER 7- Legolas' Departure 

In three more months' time, Thranduil had evil news that needed a carrier to Imladris. Gollum, who had been under the elves' watch, had escaped, in a night attack by orcs. Both Luinil and Legolas had awoken and left their son, protected by another elf-maid, to fight. Each brought down many orcs with their excellent marksmanship. But the small slimy creature had escaped, and someone had to bring news to Elrond. The next evening, Thranduil had said to Legolas, "I am sorry, my son, but we need you to go. You are the fastest, most skilled rider, and you will be respected, as you are my son."

"I shall go, father. I have not travelled in ages." He was happy to get to travel, but he knew that he must leave Luinil behind. He walked back to their talan, where they both dwelt now, and said "Luinil! I must go to Imladris. My father needs a messenger who will be respected."

"My Legolas...I wish that you could stay, but I understand that you must leave. Just remember, amin mela lle..." She kissed him on the mouth. Since A'maelelen was asleep, they slipped into their room and relived their first night alone, since they knew that it could be a long time before they got to again. Imladris was not a simple day trip. They fell asleep afterwards, as it was night. 

Legolas awoke early the next morning, and began to pack. When Luinil awoke, he kissed her good morning, and then went to their son to kiss him goodbye. He kissed A'maelelen's sweet pale forehead, covered by light brown hair, and then kissed Luinil again, and said, "Goodbye, melamin. I am filled with foreboding that this trip shall be more than a mere message run. But wherever it leads, amin mela lle, Luinil."

"Amin mela lle, Legolas. Namaarië!"

He climbed down from the telain, and from the ground below cried, "Namaarië, melamin! Lissenen ar' maska'lalaith tenna'lye omentuva, though I cannot say when that will be!" Luinil watched as he walked away. He reached his father's halls quickly, and was told that he was to be accompanied by a few companions. He was gladdened slightly by this. He mounted his grey horse, Feahith, who was already saddled and bridled, ready to be ridden off. Into Feahith's ear he whispered "Norolim!" and the horse sped off into the early morning dew. 


	8. The Bearers of Bad News

(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_

CHAPTER 8- The Bearers of Bad News

A few months later, the rest of Legolas's company returned to Tar e-Ndaedelos, with a message. Legolas had joined a Fellowship to protect the bearer of The One Ring of Sauron on his journey to destroy it. "Alas," cried Luinil, "My love has gone away. I shall wait for him, and hope that his journey leads him back to my brethil tree alive and well, so that he can raise our son with me! May the grace of the Valar protect you, melamin!"

And somewhere in the lands west of Hith Aiglin, Legolas heard in his head, as from a great distance, but still clear as the light of early morning, right after tindomë, "May the grace of the Valar protect you, melamin!" in the clear, high, beautiful voice of his beloved Luinil. He knew then that he would have some joy to think of throughout his journey, which he knew would prove to be long and hard, but which would be bearable because of the thought of his wonderful wife Luinil and his young son A'maelelen at home in Tar e-Ndaedelos!


	9. The Return of the Prince

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**

CHAPTER 9- The Return of the Prince

Luinil walked through the woods one day. She learned that there was to be an archery tournament in one week's time. The beautiful elf-maiden decided to enter, since she had been very bored lately, especially since her husband still had not returned from his quest... and also since she was quite good with a bow.

A week passed. Luinil arrived with her trusty bow, Veamarthien. Her son A'maelelen, fathered by none other than Legolas Greenleaf, sat on the side and watched. First to shoot was Thranduil, to open the competition. He, of course, hit the target dead center. Suddenly an arrow came from behind Luinil, past her right shoulder, and split Thranduil's arrow in two. Luinil was amazed, and wondered who could have made such a shot. She turned around and exclaimed, "Ai na vedui!!!" She jumped into the arms of the man behind her, the father of her child for whom she had waited an entire year in Eryn Lasgalen. 

"Vedui, melamin!!! Amin mela lle, amin mela lle..." He was suddenly silenced by the pressing of Luinil's lips against his. He kissed her back, and then pulled away. "Luinil, where is A'maelelen? I miss my son!" 

Luinil brought him over to A'maelelen, who was now a healthy young one-year old. His hair had darkened in color from the light brown it was at birth to the color of Luinil's: a beautiful deep brown. "Vedui, my son! How is my boy?" To this A'mael gave a sweet coo and a smile that could melt anyone's heart. Legolas took him up then, smiled at him, and began to walk through the forest, and Luinil came after. The beautiful family walked through Eryn Lasgalen, saying hello to those who Legolas had not seen for some time. They walked until they came to Thranduil's dwelling, and entered. "Vedui, Hallalomeiel, is my father busy, or may we see him?"

The female servant replied, "He has been waiting for you. You may enter."

The three entered, and Thranduil stood up to greet them. "Vedui, my son!" He went to Legolas and embraced him, along with A'mael. Legolas spoke then to his father. "Father, my journey was long and difficult. I am weary with much toil. I shall recount my entire journey to you later, and there should be a scribe there to take the story down, for it is of epic proportions. Right now, though, I should like to go to our brethil and rest."

"That is perfectly fine, Legolas! You certainly deserve it."

"Diola lle." With that Luinil and Legolas walked out with A'maelelen, in the direction of the brethil that they called home. Legolas turned suddenly towards a nimbreth tree. "Legolas," said Luinil, wondering why he had turned, "This is not our home...this is Astaldolotwen's, remember?" 

"Of course I do. I remember quite well. She is the one who we trusted to look after A'mael."

"Yes, but why...don't you want to spend time with your..." Suddenly a ray of light visited her confused mind. "Oh. I see why...Legolas, I thought you were weary!" She said, in a half-mocking tone.

"I was. But I rested for some time already, and now I am not weary, I am wanting. I missed you, Luinil."

"And you think that I did not miss you? But you'll have to work for it, melamin!" And with that, Luinil took off at a run for their brethil. She ran quickly and gracefully over the grassy paths of the forest, and her white dress flowed behind her, and her dark hair streamed out like a banner in the wind. Legolas took after her, and though he was swift, he could not catch his beloved. So he just ran after her, and when he reached the brethil, he climbed up, expecting her to tease him and refuse for some time because she had beaten him to the tree. Instead, she was laying on their bed, ready to remind him of their love life before the war...


	10. Guide to Elvish Words in this story

GUIDE TO ELVISH WORDS IN MY STORY

melamin- my love (mela-love; amin-my)

ai- ah

aiya-oh

Hith Aiglin- The Misty Mountains

talan- a sort of tree dwelling used by the folk of Lorien, that Luinil acquired a taste for while visiting that land

brethil- silver birch tree

tindomë- the end of the elvish day, just before dawn

Feahith- Legolas's horse, which I made up; his name means 'Spirit of Mist'

Imladris- Rivendell

Amin Mela Lle- I love you (Amin-I; Mela-love; Lle- you)

Namaarië- Farewell

Lisssenen ar' maska'lalaith tenna'lye omentuva!- Sweet water and light laughter 'till next we meet! 

Vedui- greetings

Mae govannen- well met

Elen sila lumenn' omentielvo- a star shines on the hour of our meeting

Namaarië- farewell 

hart- not Elvish, but may need to be explained- a male deer. The term was used by Tolkien in The Hobbit to describe one that the party saw in Mirkwood.


End file.
